Shiro Shiro no Mi
idea and name by highestbounty123 abilities and powers by themediajudge Introduction The Shiro Shiro no Mi is the sister fruit of the Keno Keno no Mi, it was found by the marines as a means to defeat Giovanni Blackheart and was held in a secret Marine base for at least 20 years until someone who was both strong enough and pure enough was found. After those 20 years passed someone was finnaly found a young marine soldier named Bianca Findlay who after proving herself was given the fruit and promoted to both the rank of Vice Admiral and to the Lawman's Trio division which was complete now that someone had eaten the Shiro Shiro no Mi Appearance a white apple with black swirls Usage Much like it's sister fruit, the Kuro Kuro no Mi, the fruit gives it's user the ability to create and form a strange liquid. The liquid of the Shiro Shiro no Mi being called The White Entity. It allows the user to create attacks and defensive moves through forming the White Entity in many ways just like the Kuro Kuro's Black Entity. However unlike The Black Entity, The White Entity only harms when it is commanded to and has healing and purification properties unlike The Black Eternity which has harmful and corruptive properties. Some of it's uses also seem to be direct counters to those of the Kuro Kuro such as having the ability to release those from the taint of the Black Black Possession and Black Black Hounds of the Baskervilles through purifying them of The Black Entity's taint. Strengths One strength of the Shiro Shiro, which it shares with it's sister, it's that it has a large variety of uses in combat for offensive, defensive and movement purposes. It also has a strength in how it can heal people, it's a healing properties are incredibly powerfulm and quick closing wounds and taking pain away incredibly quickly whether the user is healing themselves or another person. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks *'White Release: '''The User uses the White Entitiy to release someone, whether living or dead, of the Black Black Possession. *'White Healer:' The userr uses the White Entity's healing properties to heal the injuries of either themselves or anyone they choose. The healing properties are so strong they can heal someone who is on the verge of death. *'White Spikes': The user uses the White Entity to create spikes that can sprout from wherever they choose to damage enemies. They can also use these to trap enemies. *'White Knight': The User uses the White entity to create armour around them increasing their endurance and defense tenfold. *'White Horse': The user creates a white horse to easily transport themselves from place to place. The horse is incredilbly fast and never tires *'White Angel Wings': She creates two angel wings on hiwe back which give her the ability of flight and a shield to block incoming attacks. *'White Hedgehog:' The user encompasses themselves in a ball made of The White Entity with spikes all over the balls surfacing acting as both an offensive and defensive ability. *'White Knight's Sword:' The user creates an incredibly strong and sharp sword which is also incredibly light. The capabailities of this sword are incredible in the right hands being able to get through steel and some harder substances. '''ULTIMATE TECHNIQUES:' *'White Moon:' The user creates a giant orb which engulfs both them and a large area around them and unleashes a countless amount of spikes to hit everything, excluding themself, within the orb causing massive damage. *'White Dragon:' The user creates a giant dragon which can cause huge amounts of damage on impact by slamming into the opponent or through engulfing the opponent and cutting them to ribbons with the dragons fangs. However the move works on a time limit of a few minutes. *'Heaven's Judgement': The user raises their hand into the air sending a huge amount of The White Entity into the air, the entity then seperates into thousands of small but incredibly sharp blades which fall down at a continual rate, like rain, at incredible speed to the opponent and the surrounding area. The amount of damage it can cause is incredible and due to the amount of blades and the speed they fall it is incredibly hard to dodge, only the fastest of beings can dodge it. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit